Supernatural Freak
by KitKat12323
Summary: "The supernatural is the natural not yet understood." -Elbert Hubbard. Ave loves reading about the supernatural, but she doesn't believe in it. Forks is another boring town or so she thinks. She'll have to rethink everything she once believed was fiction when she meets some of the odd characters the town has to offer. All the while a mysterious man is watching. Not an imprint story
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Freak**

**Hello and welcome. So, this is my first Twilight fic. I've wanted to do one since I heard about fanfiction but never seemed to have an idea, until now. I hope you all like my story.**

**A little note: I update at different times. I might not update for two weeks or more and then other times I might update within a week. It depends on my school work since I still want to do well in school. I'm also working on my other fanfic; it will be my main priority since I promised the readers I would do it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or the characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ave Maria Carmen glanced nervously at the slick road. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as the rain fell on the car. She hated driving in the rain. What made it worse was the fact that she didn't know the area she was driving in. Her mother usually drove to Forks whenever they went to visit, which was a total of four times.

"I think we're almost there, mom." Ave glanced at her mother, who stared blankly out the window. Her mother made no move to show that she had heard her daughter. Ave let out a sigh of frustration as she pulled into a driveway.

Ave's mother was very tall in size. Her blond hair, sun kissed some would say, fell in soft waves down her back. Her usually bright blue eyes were now dull.

The house her Aunt lived in was a medium sized, two story, light blue, house. It had quaint front porch with two rockers outside. The shutters and the door were wide open. Ave assumed that Forks was so safe that people didn't even need to lock their doors. This made the red haired girl uneasy. Living in the city she was use to always locking her doors and windows.

Ave shut the truck off and stared at her new home. If you had told the young woman a week ago that she would be permanently living with her Aunt, Ave would've laughed at this. Now, here she was with her mother moving in with her Aunt. Sighing she opened the door and got out of the car. Looking back, her mother was still staring out the window. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Mom, we're here," Ave said loudly. This made Ms. Carmen jump. She eyed her daughter and then looked at the house before getting out. Ave went to the back of the trunk and took out the suitcases she had packed. Most of their belongings had already been moved into her Aunt's house.

"June? Ave?" A high melodious voice sounded from the house. A tall woman, about 5'8'' with her dark brown hair in a bun came outside.

"Hello, Auntie Pipa!" Ave called in a cheery voice as she pulled out the last of the suitcases and slammed the trunk closed.

Pipa Carmen was a very cheerful woman. She looked at the world with a positive outlook. Ave never saw her Aunt get angry at anyone before. She was two years older than Ave's mother. The two women didn't look much alike except for their blue eyes, that they inherited from their mother, and their golden caramel skin tone.

Unlike her mother and Aunt, Ave had pale skin. Her red hair stood out the most. She had a dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. When she blushed her whole face turned into a tomato. Her eyes were a vibrant green. The young woman wasn't tall at all, unlike her mother and Aunt. She stood at the full height of 4'11'', just shy of five feet. Her mother said she had inherited her looks from her father but had no idea where she got her height from. Ave hated that she looked like that man.

"Ave, I was getting worried when you didn't arrive an hour ago. I thought you might've gotten lost." Ave could hear the worry in her Aunt's voice.

"No need to worry, Auntie. I was just driving slow since it started to rain," Ave said reassuringly. Her Aunt took one suitcase while Ave took the other two. Ave's mother hadn't said a word since her Aunt had come out of the house.

"Well, come on in you two. I don't want you to get sick in this rain," Aunt Pipa said. She lead both women toward the house. Ms. Carmen trailed slowly behind her sister like a lost puppy. Ave sighed but didn't say anything.

The inside of the house was old fashioned. An antique looking couch sat in the far corner with an equally antique looking television; it even had an antenna. There were lots of figurines and lamps all over the house. The dining room seated six people and the kitchen looked like something that had been around since the 70s. The wallpaper was yellowing in places and the flowers looked faded. Ave never liked old fashioned homes but her Aunt's home always made her feel safe and cozy.

"It must've been hard for you to leave all your friends, dear," Aunt Pipa said sympathetically. Ave raised an eyebrow at her assumption. Ave didn't have many friends because most people thought she was a little weird.

"Not really, I only had two real friends back home," Ave admitted. Aunt Pipa frowned but didn't say anything.

Ave was known as one of the three freaks at her old school. She was obsessed with the supernatural. Not that she believed it existed, no she just loved reading and learning about the supernatural. Her other two friends were just like her. Everyone else thought she was a little crazy when she talked about it. Ave didn't really mind not having many friends but she still felt hurt when people would assume things about her without really knowing her.

"Well, why don't you put your stuff away in your new room," Aunt Pipa said, interrupting her niece's train of thought. Ave nodded and grabbed her suitcase. Her mother had wandered into the living room and was now sitting on the old couch.

Ave had most of her stuff in her new room. None of it was unpacked but at least she didn't need to lug heavy objects up and down all day. Her bedroom had a large four poster, mahogany bed. The sheets were a vibrant red. On the opposite side of her bed was an old fashioned roll top desk made of a dark cherry wood. A bathroom was to the right of the room as well as her closet. A bookshelf was against the far wall near the window seat. There was a tree right outside her window, which she could climb up and down in or out of her window. Her night table had a lamp on it. The walls were plain white.

Ave liked the bookshelf and the window seat. She had a lot of books to put away and enjoyed reading in the sun. There were many boxes scattered around the room. Ave sighed and decided to start unpacking her stuff.

-:-

Ave spent a few hours unpacking and putting all her stuff away. Her Aunt had come in a few times to check on the young woman and even made her a turkey sandwich. The room looked much better now that all the boxes were mostly all gone. Her bookshelf was half filled with all her books.

If one were to look at the titles of her books they would be surprised at what she read. _Supernatural 101, Vampires: A Brief History, Werewolves and Their Habits, An In Depth Study on: Witches, Fairies, and Mythical Sea Creatures Volume II _were just a few title out of her many bizzare books. Ave flopped onto her bed with a groan. Her back ached from all the bending. She glanced at the colorful bag that she had put on her nightstand.

A birthday gift from her friends, Max and Dane. Ave had celebrated her 17th birthday two months ago, July 23. Her friends had gotten her a birthday/going away gift. She hadn't opened it yet. Ave looked at the card that was taped to the bag. Reaching over she plucked the envelope off and opened the card. She smiled when she saw Max's perfect handwriting. Dane's curly script was right under her note.

Sitting up Ave began to read their notes.

_Yo, Ave Maria! Happy Birthday! Usually when I write you a note I'm all excited. This time I feel so sad that you're moving away. Why the heck does your Aunt have to live all the way in Washington?! Seriously, I'm thinking of hitchhiking all the way from Main to see you. Anyways, I hope you like my gift, you better, because it took me a long time to find it. You will always be my supernatural sister in crime (SSC)!_

_Max (The Great)_

_Hey, Ave. Happy Birthday! So, I guess this will be the last time I see you for your birthday. Man, this sucks so bad. Now, the supernatural freaks trio is a duo...sad. I thought the best gift to get a bookworm was, what else, a book. I hope you can visit Max and I, we miss you already._

_Dane_

Ave could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She sniffed and put the card, carefully, on her nightstand. Grabbing the bag she pulled out three wrapped gifts. The first one was wrapped in orange wrapping paper. Ave smiled at the color, it was Max's favorite color in the world. The next one was wrapped in newspaper. Dane had a thing for the funny section of the newspaper, so Ave knew it was from him. The last one was wrapped in light blue paper with a large silver bow. It was one of the heavier gifts.

Ave opened Max's gift first. She laughed out loud when she saw what her friend had gotten her. In her hands lay a book titled _101 Things to Do Before You Die: Supernatural Edition._ She smiled and shook her head at Max's silliness.

Dane's gift was more or less like Max's. It was, also, a book. _An In Depth Study on: Werewolves, Vampires, and Shapeshifters Volume III. _Ave smiled in joy. She only had volumes one and two. This would complete the three volume collection. She had been looking all over for this one and hadn't been able to find it.

The last one was rectangular in size; it fit comfortably across her lap. Ave ripped the wrapping paper away and gasped in surprise. The words _Ouija_ flashed neatly across the box. Ave smiled; a few years back they had discovered Dane's old Ouija board. The three had a blast playing around with it and asking silly questions.

"Thanks guys, but who am I suppose to play with?" Ave asked out loud. She was afraid that people here might turn away from her if they found out about her interests. Ave put the new books on the shelf and put the Ouija board under her desk.

"Ave, dinner is ready," Aunt Pipa called from the kitchen. Ave left her room and went down to the dining room. Her mother was already sitting down. She seemed to be staring intently at her knife, which made Ave uneasy. She sat down as her Aunt filled her plate with mashed potatoes, string beans, and veal saltimbocca.

"So," Aunt Pipa sat down and smiled at Ave, "how do you like your room?" Ave took a bite out of the veal, it tasted delicious.

"I like it alot. I really like the window seat," she commented. Ave watched as her mother ate slowly; the teen was just glad to see her mother eat.

The dinner went by relatively quietly. Ave cleared the table and offered to wash the dishes. She stared out the window of the kitchen as she scrubbed the pan absentmindedly. It was dark out, she couldn't even see the road. She could make out the forest across the road. She was thinking of going running the next morning; she didn't have school since it would be Sunday.

The girl stiffened when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She squinted and stared into the darkness. She felt someone watching her from out there. Maybe she was being paranoid. There was no way someone could see in the dark. She shook her head; the stress of moving was making her go crazy. She just needed to get some rest.

Ave cast one last glance out the window before drying off her hands and heading up the stairs. She stopped by her Aunt's room and could hear her snoring. She went and peeked into her mother's room. The older woman was sleeping soundly from what Ave could tell. She went to her room and got into her pjs. She looked out her own window and shivered as she eyed the tree. In the dark it looked more like the giant hands of a skeleton than a tree. The redhead shut her lights off and snuggled under the covers; she made sure to sleep with her back to the window.

* * *

The next day was actually a bright day. Aunt Pipa commented how it felt nice out for a late September. Ave dressed in her running clothes, spending an hour trying to find them, before she came down. Her mother wasn't up yet.

Ave stretched her legs in the kitchen while her Aunt started to make breakfast. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Ave, after stretching, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Aunt Pipa kept quiet as she watched her niece get ready to leave. Ave stuffed her cell phone in the pocket of her shorts and clipped on her iPod armband.

"Dear," Aunt Pipa finally said, "I don't think you should bring that with you. Forks is a safe town, but there are wild animals."

Ave paused and stared at her Aunt. She was trying to figure out if she was joking or not. Her Aunt's expression was serious, so Ave assumed she wasn't trying to pull her leg.

"What kind of wild animals?" The young woman was interested in what kind of animals roamed the forest. Living in the city she only saw animals in the zoo.

"A few years back there were a lot of mountain lions attacking people. Most of the victims were found a few days later dead. They don't seem active anymore. I just want you to be alert," Aunt Pipa said with concern. Ave racked her brain for info on mountain lions. All she could remember reading about them was that they were carnivores that would attack when threatened.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave my iPod here," she mused as she took the armband off. She set it on the counter. Aunt Pipa smiled at her as she grabbed her water bottle and started to head out.

"Oh, if you want there's a trail just up ahead if you go left. It should be on your right. It goes right through La Push and opens onto the beach. The path is well worn so you won't miss it," the older woman called out. Ave shouted her thanks before she closed the door. Taking her Aunt's advice she headed left.

Ave counted in her headed as she started a steady jog. True to her Aunt's words there was a well worn path to her right that appeared after a few minutes. Ave stopped and stared at the passage. It was covered in foliage and surrounded by tall trees. She chewed on her lip wondering if she should try it; she unconsciously clutched her bottle tighter.

"There's nothing in there except bugs," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly the bushes to her left rustled. Ave froze and stared intently on the spot. She was almost ready to bolt when a brown rabbit came out. Ave let out a breath and shook her head.

"I'm afraid of a rabbit. How lame am I. Suck it up and go," she scolded herself. Ave stepped onto the path and restarted her steady jog. Under the cover of the trees it was much cooler. She thought it was kind of peaceful with the sound of the birds chirping and the day time light filtering through the trees.

The red haired girl kept going but almost tripped when she heard a loud rustle to her far right. She froze and whipped her head around. She didn't see anyone or anything. The sound had disappeared just when she had stopped. Ave took a hesitant step forward and stopped. Not a sound could be heard except the fluttering of birds.

She started her jogging and started to run a little faster as she passed the bend in the path. Suddenly a blur ran right in front of her and she screamed loudly. Ave felt the wind knocked out of her as something heavy tackled her the ground. She felt her head smack the dirt path hard enough to see stars.

_I'm going to die! _Was the only thought that ran through her mind as a dark shadow fell over her face.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? It's okay? I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on how I did. This will be my first non-manga/anime fanfic so I hope I did well. **

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural Freak**

**Thanks for the support guys. I promise this story is going to have a few twists that will definitely surprise you. I'm hoping that it won't be too much like my other fics. The fact that it isn't a manga/anime fic is one point. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or the characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ave had her eyes shut and waited for her death. She waited and waited but nothing happened. Well, actually, she could feel her body heating up. It felt like whatever was on top of her had it's own natural heater. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the weight that had been pressing down on her disappeared. Ave cracked an eye open to see the shadow of a male standing above her.

"Are you okay?" Asked the stranger. Ave couldn't make him out with the sunlight casting shadows on his features. She sat up and touched her still throbbing temples and winced as a slight pain shot through her hand. She examined her elbow to see that it was bleeding slightly.

"Are you injured?" The stranger asked with concern in his voice. Ave looked up and felt her face heat up. The stranger was a teen near her age. He had bronze skin and dark brown eyes. The thing was, he had a pair of shorts on and only a pair of shorts. His muscles were large and very exposed.

"I-I...eh?" Ave tried to produce a proper sentence. Her face slowly started to turn red. The red creeped up from her neck to her face. Even her ears turned bright red. The stranger eyed her red face and stepped forward. Ave stepped back; her foot hit her discarded water bottle.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so well," the stranger commented. Ave nodded mutely and tried to calm herself down.

"I-I have to go!" She blurted out. The teen raised an eyebrow as Ave kept backing up. Then, she turned on her heel and ran. Ave ran without looking back. Her mind raced with questions. Why was there a half naked, good looking, teen running through the woods? Was he a psycho? Was he trying to attack her? A pervert?

Ave made it home and keeled over. She huffed as she walked back into the house. Her Aunt was still home, but she seemed to be ready to leave. Aunt Pipa looked surprised to see her niece home already.

"Ave, you're home already? How was your run?" Aunt Pipa asked as she fished for her car keys. Ave raised a hand and breathed deeply.

"I-I saw a-a boy," she gasped. Aunt Pipa raised an eyebrow at her niece and, then, pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead. The brown haired woman frowned as she check her temperature. Ave pulled away.

"I'm serious. I saw a half naked boy running through the woods. He was huge and had no shoes on," Ave exclaimed. Recognition passed over Aunt Pipa's face. She smiled at the redhead.

"You must be talking about one of the boys at La Push. They run around the forest and play games," she explained. Ave gave her a disbelieving look.

"Who in their right mind would run around without shoes and a shirt on?" The teen inquired. Aunt Pipa shrugged her shoulders. Ave sighed and turned to go up stairs.

"I'm taking a shower." Ave went up to her room and treated her arm. After taking a steaming shower, she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plaid button down. Ave went to check in her mother's room. June Carmen was nowhere to be seen. Ave went back down and found her mother sitting in the living room. The old television was on, but it was on mute.

"Hey, mom," Ave quietly said. June turned her head toward her daughter and gave her a faint smile. Her eyes still looked dead to Ave.

"Ave Maria, come sit," the older woman said in a raspy voice. June hadn't used her voice much which lead to it to sound different. Ave always thought her mother had the sweetest voice in the world, until now. Ave sat down on the old couch. June took her daughter's hand; Ave thought her mother's hand felt like ice.

There was a silence for a moment before her mother turned to the teen. "You look so much like your father. I sometimes wish that there was some way I could've convinced him to stay," June whispered. Ave tensed up at the mention of her father.

"He doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't even forgive him for leaving." Ave all but spat out. Her mother remained silent. The television was on some commercial for dog food. June turned back to the screen and released her daughter's hand.

"Ave, sweetie, could you come here?" Aunt Pipa called from the kitchen. Ave slowly got up. She took another look at her mother before she left.

"What's up?"

"I have to go to the hospital for an emergency. Could you take your mother to Sue Clearwater's house?" she asked.

"Who?" Ave couldn't remember a time when Aunt Pipa had mentioned anyone by that name. Actually, Ave couldn't remember Aunt Pipa mentioning any friends she had in Forks. It was like she didn't have any.

"Sue Clearwater. She lives in La Push. I'll give you the address. She agreed to take care of your mother while I'm at work and you're at school. She's a sweetheart and makes the best food. I think she has a son about your age and a daughter that's slightly older." Aunt Pipa quickly scribbled down an address with directions.

"Here you go. I should be heading to the hospital. Dr. Cullen really needs me," Aunt Pipa said. She gave Ave a kiss on the forehead. Ave watched as she left the house and got into her car. She heard Aunt Pipa's car pull out of the driveway and drive off.

"Mom? Come on, we're going to visit a friend of Aunt Pipa's," Ave half shouted. The red haired teen grabbed her keys and waited for her mother. June came out of the living room. The two women got into the truck. Ave glanced down at the instructions as she drove. The car ride was silent as they passed a sign that said _La Push_.

"He came back." Ave whipped her head toward her mother. She nearly jumped when she heard her mother speak out of the blue. June had a frightened look on her face. Her eyes were large and her face paler than normal. Her hands clutched the hem of the dress she wore.

"Who came back, mom?" Ave waited for a reply, but none came. She sighed and kept driving. Eventually they made it to their destination. Ave parked the car next to a jeep and shut the engine off. She glanced at the homes trying to figure out which one was Sue Clearwater's.

"It would've been helpful if she had put which house it was," Ave muttered to herself. She got out and locked the door. Her mother stood next to her, silent as ever. Ave re-read the instructions.

"The house with the potted daisies," she said quietly. Ave spotted a house that had a pot of daisies on the window sill. Taking her mother's hand, she proceeded to walk toward the home. Ave hesitated at the door and wondered if anyone was home. She knocked and waited patiently. The sound of feet could be heard coming to the door. The door opened to reveal a scowling woman.

"What do you want?" The woman asked. Ave blinked and wondered if she had the wrong house. The woman was stunning to say the least. She had a deep copper skin tone with long lashes. Her black hair framed a strong jaw and her dark brown eyes were sharp. She towered over Ave, which the teen noted with distaste, and stood a few inches taller than her mother. The only thing that looked out of place was the deep scowl on her face.

"Uh, I...is Sue Clearwater here?" Ave asked nervously. The woman narrowed her eyes at the two strangers, but before she could say anything else, another woman appeared.

"Hello, may I help you?" The woman was definitely older than the first. She had a smile on her face instead of a scowl; this made Ave relax. The new woman had long black hair. Her face was thin, but she was still very lovely.

"Are you Sue Clearwater?" Ave hoped that she had the right house. The other woman had stepped back, but was still standing behind the older one.

"Yes I am. You are?"

"I'm Ave and this is my mom, June Carmen. My Aunt, Pipa Carmen, said that you offered to take care of my mom while she works," Ave explained. Sue smiled at the teen and held the door wide open.

"Please come in. It's so nice to meet you both. Pipa talks about her niece and sister often," she said. Ave and her mother stepped inside the house. It smelled wonderful. The house was small, but cozy. Sue directed the two into the kitchen. Ave eyed the cookies that were sitting on the counter.

"This is my eldest daughter, Leah." She gestured to the still scowling woman. Ave gave her a hesitant smile. June glanced around the kitchen and her eyes lit up when she saw the cookies. Sue noticed and smiled at the blond.

"Do you bake?" Sue asked June.

"Oh, I use to. I don't do it very often anymore," she replied. Ave was surprised to see her mother talking. She rarely talked to strangers now.

"I was going to make another batch. Would you like to help me?" June stared at the cookies and a small smile formed. Sue took this as a yes and started to guide the woman to the sink. Ave shifted her feet as she watched her mother smile and talk. It had been four months since Ave saw her mother this normal.

"I'm going to head outside," Ave murmured. The two woman nodded absent mindedly. They were both talking about a cookie recipe. Ave noted that Leah had disappeared without a sound. Ave went back outside and sighed. What was she to do now? It wasn't like she had any friends here. Ave headed to the truck and paused. She had no idea where to go.

"Hey, stop!" A loud, but playful, laugh caught her attention. She looked up to see three very buff teens walking her way. One of them looked oddly familiar. Ave's eyes widened when she realized that the teen was the same one she had met in the forest. This time he was wearing a shirt and shoes. The other two males were also very tall. One had dark brown hair while the other had light brown hair.

"Seth, stop," the darker haired teen half laughed. Seth, the one Ave met in the forest, pushed the teen against his friend. Ave quickly turned her head away. She fumbled for her keys. Unfortunately they fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Ave whispered. She quickly scooped up her keys, but halted when the laughter stopped. She could feel the stares of someone on her back. Ave chewed her on her lip and slowly turned her head to look. Seth stared back at the girl.

"Hey, you're that girl I met in the woods," he exclaimed. Ave muttered a few swears as he came toward her in three long strides. He stopped in front of her and smiled brightly. Ave wanted to cover her eyes at how bright his smile was.

"I never got your name. I'm Seth Clearwater," he said and extended his hand. Ave paused when he said his last name.

_He must be related to Sue Clearwater. He's not a psycho. _She thought with a sigh of relief. She timidly took his hand. Her whole hand seemed to disappear in his grasp. His handshake was firm and very warm. A little too warm for Ave.

"I-I'm Ave Carmen," she said. Seth released her hand and eyed her curiously. Ave willed herself not to blush. He was handsome, she knew that, but it was the fact that he was staring at her so intently that made her embarrassed.

"Why did you run off?" He asked. Ave blinked at him owlishly.

"Oh, I thought you were some kind of psycho or pervert," she stated. Ave gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that outloud. The two others burst out laughing as Seth scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess it's because I jumped you. I'm so sorry for that. I, uh, thought you were someone else," he said apologetically.

"He was chasing us." The dark haired boy added. He flashed Ave a large grin. The redhead wondered why all three males were so good looking.

"Yeah, I was chasing Brady," Seth said and jerked his thumb at the dark haired male. Ave nodded as if she understood; she really had no idea what was going on.

"The other one, Collin, found Brady at the beach," Seth muttered. Collin, the light brown haired boy, waved to the girl. Ave waved back and smiled.

"So, what brings you here to La Push?" Seth asked nonchalantly.

"My mom is baking with, uh, your mom. I live with my Aunt Pipa in Forks," Ave said.

"You're related to Ms. C?" Seth's eyes were wide with surprise. Ave frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes I am. Why?" She asked defensively.

"I mean, you don't look much like her." He tried to amend. Ave knew she didn't look like her Aunt or her mother. She hated to be reminded of that little detail.

"A lot of people say that," she admitted. Seth nodded and glanced at his friends. He seemed to be contemplating something. Ave stared at her sneakers and wondered where she should go to waste time.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with us? We're heading to the beach." Ave couldn't believe that he had offered to invite her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Brady and Collin smirked at the girl amusingly.

"Uh, sure." She managed to say. Seth grinned and Ave couldn't help but smile back. Maybe living in Forks wouldn't be so bad after all. She had already made three new friends. This town wouldn't be so bad if all the people were just as friendly.

* * *

"What do you think of Forks?" Seth asked as the four teens ambled along the beach. Ave carried her shoes in one hand, to avoid sand getting in them, and kept her other hand in her pocket.

"Today will be my first full day in Forks. I guess it's going well. The town is really small; I'm so use to the busy city life," Ave said thoughtfully. Collin and Brady sat down on a giant log. It was slightly wet from the sea air, but not wet enough that one couldn't sit. Ave sat down next to Brady and stared at the lapping waves. The four teens were quiet. Ave felt blissful as she listened to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore.

"It's so peaceful here," she mumbled to herself. Ave scratched her collar bone when she felt a tickle. The tickle remained so she glanced at what was bothering her.

"Oh my god!" Ave shrieked as she suddenly stood up. She quickly pulled off her plaid shirt, she had a tank top under it, and threw it to the ground. A large black spider crawled out of the shirt. Ave backed up as the arachnid scampered toward her.

"Get away," she cried desperately. The redhead quickly hid behind the three teens. The bug scurried away. All three males turned and stared at the pale girl. Ave slowly moved away from the boys and picked up her shirt. She gingerly placed it on the log.

"Afraid of bugs?" Collin inquired. Ave nodded quickly.

"Just spiders." She sat back down on the log and sighed. Ave was too scared to be embarrassed of the scene she made. Seth was trying not to laugh, but he wasn't doing a good job at keeping a poker face.

"Laugh if you want," Ave said as she noticed Seth's face. Seth shook his head and let out a chuckle. All of a sudden Brady leaned closer to the girl. Ave leaned back, nearly falling off the log. She coughed nervously at the way he seemed to be studying something on her body.

"That looks like a nasty scar," he commented. Ave instinctively touched the scar that ran between her neck and collarbone on her right side. It was a pale, silvery scar. She rarely remembered she had it.

"Oh, I don't really remember how I got this," she murmured. All three boys turned their heads in the direction they had come. Ave looked too, but didn't see anyone. Slowly, a figure began to take shape. When the person got closer, Ave realized it was Leah.

"Leah, what's up?" Seth asked casually. The older woman's dark eyes landed on Ave and a slight scowl appeared.

"Mom wants you home to help prepare dinner," she said plainly. Ave quickly checked her watch; it was nearly four. She stood up abruptly and put her shirt back on. She struggled with her sneakers, but managed to get them on.

"I should take mom home. Sorry, I lost track of time," Ave said. She started to go back in the direction they came, but Leah stood in front of her. Ave halted and looked up at the tall woman.

"You and your mom are invited to stay for dinner," Leah informed her. Ave was surprised that Sue Clearwater had invited two strangers to dinner. Ave knew her Aunt would be coming home late, but still thought it would be a good idea to have her cell phone just in case.

"T-that's really nice. I just need to run home and get my cell phone." Seth, Brady, and Collin stood behind the girl; Ave felt very small next to these tall people.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Seth asked. Ave shook her head. She had her own car and it wouldn't take long. All four teens and Leah walked back to Sue's house. Ave waved goodbye to Collin and Brady. Seth and Leah left to go home while she went to the truck. She drove quickly and made it home in less time than it took to get to La Push.

Ave ran inside and turned on the kitchen light. It was eerily quiet in the house. The redhead jotted down a note to her Aunt, in case she did come home early, and stuck it on the fridge. She ran up to her room and paused by her mother's room. There was a small light coming from inside. Ave didn't remember leaving a light on. She went inside her mother's room and discovered the window was opened. Sighing, she shut the window and locked it. She turned the lamp off. Ave headed to her room and searched for her phone. Fortunately, she found it under her desk. She turned to leave, but froze.

Sitting on her bed was one of her many strange books. Ave knew she didn't leave the book out. She always put her books away. She walked to her bed; the book was opened to a certain chapter. The book was one of the few she hadn't read yet. She picked up the leather bound book and glanced at the cover. It read: _Vampires: A True Informational Guide_.

"This is so creepy," she mused. Ave read the chapter title it was opened to and furrowed her eyebrows. The chapter was on mating habits. She closed the book with a little too much force. Ave walked over to her bookshelf and placed it back in it's rightful place. She went and checked her window; it was securely locked. It didn't seem like anything else had been disturbed in her room.

Ave quickly left her room and nearly sprinted to her truck. She turned the engine on and stared at the house. She shivered at the idea of someone being in their house. It was strange that they didn't steal anything. Maybe she did leave the book on her bed. Maybe the lamp in her mother's room was on. Maybe the window had been opened and she hadn't noticed.

Maybe she was going crazy.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. I'm still getting used to writing another OC other than the one I've been writing about for the past year. I find myself writing her name instead of Ave's. Thoughts on how I did and suggestions would be loved.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural Freak**

**Okay, so I think I added too many stories on my plate. So I might either put this or my other fanfic on hold. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or the characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ave wanted to kill whoever made up the five days of school. She was not a Monday person, ever. When her alarm went off to signal a day of school, the teen shut the offending machine off and went back to sleep. She tried to ignore the sounds of her Aunt moving around the house, but eventually she got up. Ave walked, much like a zombi, to the shower. She slowly got dressed and trudged down the stairs for breakfast.

Dinner at the Clearwater house had been slightly awkward. Sue tried to start a conversation, but Ave only replied with a few words. Her mother had talked a bit more than she normally did, which made the redhead happy. Ave tried to ignore the slight scowl Leah kept giving her whenever she would look in the older woman's general direction. After a nice meal, Ave and her mom went home. Being back home, her mother went back into her shell. Aunt Pipa came home later that night, exhausted. Apparently there had been numerous accidents that day, not that her Aunt would divulge any deeper than that.

Ave yawned as her Aunt set down a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. She ate slowly, savoring every bite. Aunt Pipa was getting ready for another day at the hospital. She would be dropping Ave's mother off at Sue's house before she went. Ave found it strange that the woman would allow her Aunt to leave a complete stranger at her home. Ave had no idea what to expect from her new school. Forks was a small town where every person knew everything about everyone. She just hoped that she would make a friend.

-:-

"Hey, I'm Peggy Grace. You must be Ave Maria Carmen." Ave eyed the curly haired brunette. She smiled widely at the teen with a perfect row of white teeth and her hand outstretched. Ave thought she looked very preppy. She had an aura of confidence and friendliness.

"Um, that's me," Ave said and took her offered hand. The brunette smiled some more and shook her hand.

"I'm the student president for the junior class. The principal told me about you. I greet the new students and try to help them settle in," she explained. Ave nodded as she followed Peggy down a hall. Peggy was pretty in a girl-next-door way. She had bouncy brown curls and dark brown eyes. She was taller than Ave and had a nice figure for a seventeen year old.

"We share some of the same classes," Peggy said. She handed Ave her schedule. Ave wondered where she got it, but didn't ask. Her first class was English Literature. The class room was small with long rectangular tables instead of desks. Three people per table. There was hardly anyone in the class for now; the teacher wasn't even in yet.

"I'll introduce you to some of my friends. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," she chirped. She tugged Ave's arm and directed her to a group of three people in the class. They sat near the back of the class. Ave thought they looked bored out of their minds.

"Hey guys, this is Ave Maria Carmen. She's new to the school." Peggy introduced the girl to the three teens. Ave gave a small smile as she studied each person.

The first one to her left was a tall, dark skinned girl. She had slicked back hair in a high ponytail. Ave thought she looked like the athletic type. The girl was staring blankly at the front of the room while popping gum. She gave the red haired girl a wave.

The boy in the middle was tall and muscular, though not as muscular as Seth. He was rolling a basket ball around on the table. He had baby blue eyes and blond hair. Ave assumed he played on the football or basketball team at Forks since he wore a Forks jersey. He flashed her a dazzling smile and didn't seem very bored now.

The last one was a lean boy. Unlike the first boy, he wasn't overly muscular. He wore a black cap over dyed blue hair. Ave wondered if he was goth or if he just liked black. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. His skin wasn't pale like Peggy, but he wasn't like Seth. He was so engrossed in his PS2, that he didn't even look up when Peggy introduced Ave.

"These are my friends: Trish Valentino, William Newton, and Jay Bay," Peggy said and pointed to each person.

Trish turned her attention back to Ave. "Nice to meet you..."

"You can call me Ave," she said quickly. Trish smiled slightly and nodded. William held out a large hand and heartily shook Ave's hand. Ave felt like her arm was going to be pulled out.

"William Newton, cousin of Mike Newton," he said with a large grin. Ave nodded dumbly; she had no idea who he was talking about. The boy playing video games was jolted out of his game when William elbowed him, hard.

"Shit! Will, don't do that," Jay exclaimed. He scowled darkly at the blond. He turned his dark eyes to Ave. She gave a nervous smile as he studied her. Peggy rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"Hey!" He rubbed his arm and glared at the brunette. Peggy shook her head at him.

"Don't just stare at her. She's new and she doesn't need you to make her feel uncomfortable with your staring," Peggy scolded. Ave got the feeling that Peggy acted like a den mother to the three friends the way they all rolled their eyes together.

"Sorry. 'Sup," Jay said blandly. Ave nodded politely, not sure how to answer. The bell ran for the class to start. Students flooded the room and took their seats. Peggy sat in front of the group, so Ave sat next to her. The teacher, a short, balding man, came in looking flustered. He quickly passed out papers. Ave half listened as he talked about the new book they were going to read. Peggy nudged her and handed her a book. Ave stared at the title, _A Tale of Two Cities._

"Do you want to eat with us?" Peggy whispered. Ave gave a surprised look. It was strange that these people she hardly knew wanted to eat with her. Of course, they didn't know about her interest in the supernatural.

"Sure," Ave replied. She smiled at the prospect of not eating alone on her first day. Forks was turning out to be a nice place.

* * *

"Is your hair natural?" Trish asked while eyeing Ave's hair. Peggy made a noise of disapproval. Ave sat with the four people in the cafeteria. She poked at the lasagna they offered.

"Um, yes it is," Ave answered uncertainly. Trish fingered some loose strands, making the redhead uncomfortable. Peggy, noticing her discomfort, swatted Trish's hand away from her hair.

"Not everyone dyes their hair like Jay," Peggy said. Jay, who had been playing on his PSP, looked up to give Peggy glare and the middle finger before going back to his game. Will laughed at the two.

"So, where did you live before here?" Peggy asked, after kicking Jay under the seat.

"I lived in Main with my mom," Ave answered. She pushed her lunch away and decided to eat the apple they had offered.

"We haven't had new students in a while. I remember that Mike, my cousin, told me about a girl who moved to Forks during his junior year. He had a major crush on her, but she dated one of the Cullens," William commented. Trish gasped and started to rummage through her backpack.

"Cullen? As in Dr. Cullen?" Ave vaguely recalled her Aunt mentioning a Dr. Cullen. If she remembered correctly, he was her Aunt's superior.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen works at the hospital at Forks, part time now. He and his wife adopted five kids. The girl Will is referring to is Isabella Swan. She dated Edward Cullen, lucky girl," Trish said while flipping through a yearbook.

"Why do you have a yearbook that isn't even your year?" Peggy asked. Trish grinned as she showed them the photo page.

"I like to look at all the hot guys. The Cullens were the best looking students, even the girls were hot." Trish pointed to five different people. They all shared the same last name. Ave stared at them in awe. They were truly breathtaking in looks. Each one had pale skin, perfect facial features, and golden eyes.

"Wow," Ave said in a quiet voice. Trish and Peggy nodded in agreement. Will just rolled his eyes at the three girls.

"Please, they're not that great looking," he said sourly. Peggy shot him a dirty look before looking back at the picture.

"Edward is so dreamy. I remember seeing him back when he went to Forks. I would do anything to be Bella," Trish said wistfully.

"They're married, you know. Mike went to their wedding and all. They married pretty early," Will said.

"They graduated right?" Ave asked. She couldn't look away from their golden eyes. There was something unreal about the five Cullens.

"Yup. They're all in college." Peggy assured. Ave thought back to one of the many supernatural books she had skimmed. It was a fairly old, dusty book she found at an antique book shop. She hadn't bought it, but she did read a few pages.

_Pale white skins. Red eyes, like blood, pierce the soul. It draws in prey with it's beauty, like a succubus. Everything about this creature is perfect, down to a single hair. It is a predator that hungers for human blood, that is the vampire._

"Ave, you there?" Trish snapped her fingers in her face. Ave blinked and shook her head. The four people were already packed up. The bell must've rang while Ave had drifted off. She quickly got up and gathered her things. She tossed her trash out.

"Trish has Calculus with you," Peggy said with slight disappointment in her voice. Trish threw a long arm around Ave's shoulder.

"Come on. We're going to have a blast in Mr. Lucas's class," she said with a grin. Ave waved goodbye to Peggy, Will, and Jay as Trish tugged her down the hall. Ave knew that the books were full of nonsense even if she enjoyed reading them. Anyways, the Cullens didn't have red eyes. They were probably just really good looking people.

-:-

Ave stared blankly at her Calculus homework. The rest of school day went well. She enjoyed the company of Trish and Peggy. The two girls included her in classes and they talked to each other like they were old friends. Will seemed very popular because he was the quarterback of Forks High football team and on the basketball team. Jay was always on his PS2; a teacher did take it away in one class.

Ave's mother was still at Sue's place. Her Aunt was at the hospital. She had the whole house to herself. Ave found it creepy to be alone in her Aunt's house. It was quiet, a little too quiet for Ave. She felt lonely in the house. After school, she and her old friends use to hang out at her house or at a coffee shop.

"This is so stupid," Ave mumbled to herself. She got up from her desk and left her room. She needed a break from staring at her homework for two hours.

She went to the kitchen and took an apple out of the fridge. She sliced it up and poured herself a glass of ice tea. Leaning against the counter she munched her apple slices while thinking. Forks wasn't so bad. She made some friends and, so far, no one thought she was a freak.

Ave jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door. She groaned and went to the front of the house. She looked through the peephole, but she didn't see anyone. Ave shrugged her shoulders and turned to go back to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She halted and glanced at the door. Breathing in she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Oh my god!" Ave felt light headed and ready to faint. There on the doorstep was the castrated head of a deer. The eyes were glazed and hard. Blood was evident around the neck area and it smelled. It had antlers meaning it was male. A piece of paper was stuck on the antlers. In scrawled writing it read: _She can't get away!_ She covered her mouth and slammed the door and locked it. She ran into the the kitchen for the phone. Her hands shook as she dialed three numbers.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" A woman's voice filled the ear piece.

"I-someone left, oh god, d-deer," Ave sputtered out. There was silence on the other end. Ave gripped the counter.

"Could you repeat that, Ms?" The dispatcher sounded confused. Ave breathed in and tried to calm down her nerves and her queasy stomach.

"Someone left a deer's head on my doorstep and a note," she repeated.

"A deer's head?" the dispatcher asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Please send someone," Ave pleaded. There was the sound of rustling and then a sigh.

"An officer will be around soon," the dispatcher informed. Ave let out a sigh and said her thanks. She went into the living room with the phone and sat on the old couch. The redhead pulled her legs up against her chest and counted to ten in her head.

"It might be some prank," she said, trying to reassure herself. Ten minutes later there was the sound of car pulling up. Ave got up and closed her eyes before opening the door. The sound of footsteps crunched on the gravel. The footsteps paused. Ave cracked an eye open, making sure not to look down.

The man was wearing an officer's uniform. He had dark brown, curly hair and a mustache. He was tall and had an average built. He stared at Ave as if he was confused before putting on neutral face. Ave fidgeted as he came closer. He only stopped a few feet away from the deer. The man looked down at the deer before looking at the red haired girl.

"Officer Charlie Swan," he said in a low voice.

"Um, I'm Ave Carmen," she said hesitantly. He nodded before looking back at the deer. He ruffled his hair and wrinkled his nose. Without another word, he went back to his cruiser. Ave assumed he was calling other people.

After a thirty minute wait, the deer head was gone. Three other officers had shown up. One of them was talking to Ave about the incident. They labeled it as a prank. After the officer got her report he went back to his cruiser. The first officer, Charlie Swan, came over to the girl.

"It was most likely just a bunch of kids playing a prank. Pipa is a nice woman," he said. Ave was surprised that he even knew her Aunt. Then again, this was a small town.

"I don't find it very funny," she said sourly. Charlie nodded at her in agreement.

"Do you need anything else? I could drive you to the hospital to see your Aunt," he offered. Ave had no intention of staying home alone ever again. Forks seemed like a nice place, but it sure was creepy.

"If you don't mind driving me," she replied. Charlie nodded and gestured for Ave to follow him. Ave locked the door and quickly ran after him. She had never ridden in a police car. She sat in the passenger side and wondered how criminals felt sitting in the back. There was silence in the car. Charlie wasn't the type to talk to people and Ave wasn't the type to start a conversation. They made it to the hospital and Ave got out.

"Um, thanks, sir," she murmured. He gave her a nod. Ave went into the hospital as he drove off. She went to the front desk; a receptionist was sitting there typing. Ave cleared her throat for the woman's attention.

"Oh, how may I help you, dear?" she asked.

"Um, is Pipa carmen available?" The woman typed away at her computer and smiled at her.

"You're in luck. She should be on her lunch break. If you head to your left and down the corridor, there should be the cafe on your right," she informed. Ave thanked her and started to follow the woman's direction. She stopped when she saw her Aunt talking to a tall blond man. He was very handsome and looked too young to be a doctor.

The good looking man noticed Ave first. He smiled at her as her Aunt turned to see her. Ave flushed, realizing she had been staring at him with her mouth open.

"Ave, what are you doing here?" Aunt pipa questioned and came over to the turned her niece's around in a circle to check for anything wrong.

"Um, well I, uh, had an incident," she stammered as she noted the blond man was coming over to them. From his white coat she knew he was a doctor. The man looked so much younger than her Aunt, who was in her mid-thirties.

"An incident! What happened?" her Aunt demanded. Ave sighed and told her about the deer head and the note. Her Aunt gave her a horrified look.

"It was only a prank," Ave reassured. She noted that the doctor's expression was blank the whole time.

"A prank!" Aunt Pipa shouted. "If I find out who did it, I'll make sure they know who they're messing with!" Ave shrunk back at her outburst. Aunt Pipa calmed down when the doctor coughed slightly. She turned to the man and gave him a small smile.

"Ave, this is Dr. Cullen," she said. Ave realized he was the man that was the father of the five good looking students in Trish's yearbook. He didn't look old enough to be a father. He looked like he could be one of their friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said in a soft voice. Ave took his offered hand and shook it. She tried to ignore the fact that his hand was very cold.

"Um, nice to meet you, sir." she said. Aunt Pipa started to talk to Dr. Cullen about her niece. Ave smiled politely, but her mind was miles away. She still couldn't get the image of the deer out of her head. It was sick and twisted prank, if it was one.

"Oh, how nice." Her Aunt gasped Ave broke out of her thoughts to stare at her Aunt. She was waving to someone behind Ave. The redhead turned around and nearly dropped her mouth on the floor. Two very good looking people were coming toward them.

_Is everyone is Forks a freaking supermodel? _She thought.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I'm still debating which story to put on hold. Maybe I won't put any of them hold and just try to do all of them. **

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural Freak**

**Here's another chapter. I decided to try doing it in Ave's point of view. I've been using third person in a lot of my fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or the characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Ave's PV)

The Cullens seemed nice enough. They were all good looking, much like a supermodel. Even though none of them were actually related, they had similar looks. I asked Aunt Pipa if it was natural for people to have golden eyes. She told me that the Cullen's had hazel eyes, not gold. I sometimes wonder about her.

The male was Edward and the female, his wife, was Bella. They both had very cold hands and had the same eye color as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Every time I would look at Edward, he would have some kind of amused expression on his face. I had no idea what was so funny with our situation, but I tried to ignore him.

Edward, like his adopted father, was very good looking. He had bronze hair that was sort of messy, but in a stylish way. If Adonis was real, he would look just like Edward. His cheekbones were high and he had full lips and a straight nose. He looked to be about six feet or so tall. No wonder Trish and Peggy swooned over him.

Bella was just as beautiful as her husband. Maybe that's why they got married? Really good looking people tend to marry other good looking people and make beautiful babies, but I'm getting off track. Bella had waist length brown hair that looked soft to the touch. Her hair framed a heart shaped face. She was taller than me, that much I could tell.

Anyways, after a few pleasantries, Aunt Pipa decided to take me home. I didn't mention the incident to my mother because she was already fragile enough. When I went to bed, I couldn't get the image of the Cullen's out of my mind. They were just so unnatural looking that it scared me. Yet, I couldn't decide why their looks scared me. Maybe it was because I've never met anyone that looked so flawless and graceful.

-:-

A few months went by and I found myself in a normal routine. I would get up for school. Meet Trish and Peggy before the bell rang. Go to class; I shared at least one class with Trish, Peggy, Will, or Jay. Have lunch, where I listened to everyone talk about their day so far or some other interesting tidbits. Finish the rest of my classes and drive to La Push. I avoided going home, unless Aunt Pipa was there. I spent time with Seth and his two friends. We always went down to the beach to play or just sit around. When they weren't there I spent time with my mom and Sue.

My mom seemed to be getting better. She talked more and was acting more like the mom I knew. She sometimes smiled and hummed when at home. It was nice to see her getting better even though I still didn't know what was wrong with her in the first place. Nothing weird happened to me after that deer incident. I would see Edward or Bella sometimes and we would smile or nod to each other.

Seth had invited me to a bonfire. Apparently all the members if the Quileute tribe would gather together for food, bonding and stories. Seth thought I would like this event since he, Brady and Collin talked about it all last month. My mom was invited to come since Sue would be making the meal. My mom was thrilled at the idea, so was Aunt Pipa. Aunt Pipa had work, but urged us to go.

It was late October, so I had to dress warm. Mom and I went to Sue's house first. Leah had stopped glaring at me. I guess she didn't see me as a threat to her brother. The bonfire was supposed to be at the beach.

"Ave, why don't you go down to the beach. Seth and the others are already there," Sue informed. I shrugged my shoulders and left the two. It was already dark and I hated to walk alone. As I got closer to the beach, I could see smoke coming from there. I walked a little quicker and nearly tripped.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep voice asked. I screamed and whipped around. Sadly, I lost my footing in the sand and fell on my butt. Seth stood behind me and started to laugh. I scowled at him.

"Y-your reaction! You should've seen the look on your face!" he gasped. I rolled my eyes and picked myself up. Brushing off the sand, I punched him in the arm. I winced as I felt my knuckles crack. Seth was built like a metal man; my punches didn't even hurt him.

I stalked off toward the group of people sitting on logs. There was a table set out for the food. I noted that most of the people were couples. Leah sat on a separate log from the others. I decided to join her since I didn't know any of the lovey dovey couples.

"Hey," I greeted. She nodded her head at me and scooted over so I could sit. The bonfire was large and the heat radiated nicely from it. Seth came bounding over to us; his goofy grin still on his face. I looked away from him and stared angrily at the fire.

"Aww, don't be mad at me, Ave. It was only a joke," he teased. I gave him a critical look and crossed my arms. Ever since Seth found out I was jumpy when people came from behind me, he had been trying to scare me all the time. It wasn't amusing since I ended up falling for it all the time.

"I'm still mad. It's not funny to scare people," I huffed, not so angry anymore. He gave me a lopsided grin and pulled my arm. I relented and allowed him to pull me away. I found that if I tried not to move when Seth pulled me, my arm was likely to be pulled out of its socket; the boy was strong.

"Anyways I want you to meet a few people," he said eagerly. He pulled me over to a tall man with a girl. He looked slightly older than us. The man was the tallest of all the males I've seen. My eye twitched as I wondered, again, if the males of the Quileute tribe were on steroids or something. The tall one had short, raven colored, cropped hair. His skin was a russet color and he had dark brown eyes. He had thick muscles and was holding the little girl's hand.

The girl was cute, almost angelic like. She had wavy bronze hair that fell past her waist and pale skin. Her features, like her full lips and high cheekbones, reminded me of Edward. Her chocolate brown eyes were intelligent as she studied everything around her. She looked about eight or nine years old.

"Jake, I want you to meet Ave," Seth said. He gave me a light push toward the man he called Jake. I gave him a glare, but smiled as best as I could at Jake.

"Nice to meet you," he said. He offered his hand and I shook it. Like Seth, he had a very warm body temperature. His hand completely engulfed mine. I now knew how Jack felt when he saw the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie," the little girl chirped. She had a lovely voice to go with her lovely appearance. I really felt like an ugly duck around such gorgeous people.

"Uh, nice to meet you too," I said hesitantly. She seemed to be studying me very intently. I didn't know any eight year old who looked as intelligent as this one.

Jake turned to look at Seth. "Is she..." he trailed off. I looked back and forth between the two. They seemed to be sharing a nonverbal conversation.

"No, she's not," Seth replied. I was dying to know what they were talking about because I had a feeling it was about me.

"So, I think Sue is here with the food," I said. Seth looked over to the table and grinned when he saw his mom and my mom setting the food up.

He pulled my arm and I managed to wave bye to the two. "Let's go eat." He sounded excited. The other males noticed the food and started to rush at it. I stared at the crowd of men in fright because they looked like they could trample me without a second thought.

Somehow I managed to survive the food war. Seth had pulled me along with him the whole time. I held his plate and my plate as he piled each one with food. I was sitting on the log with Leah staring at the mountain on my plate. Seth and Leah were already digging into their meal. I ate as much as I could, which didn't look like much since I had way too much food.

"You gonna inish vat?" Seth asked through a mouthful of chicken. I shook my head and handed him my plate. I had a sneaking suspicion that he got all the food for me so he could eat it. After everyone had finished, Billy Black, Jake's father, sat at the head of the circle.

I nudged Seth. "What's he going to do?"

"It's customary to tell about the Quileute tribe legend," he answered. I turned my attention to the older man as he began to talk. The story was fascinating to say the least.

He talked about how their tribe descended from wolves. The first man to become one with a wolf, Taha Aki, lived a long life and had many children. His children could turn into wolves and back into men. He described two people that they named as the "cold ones." The cold ones would kidnap their women and kill them. They were strange with red eyes and were very beautiful. The men didn't know what they were, but knew that they were dangerous. The cold ones were powerful and deadly; they carried a strange sickly sweet scent with them. The wolves managed to kill one of the cold ones and burned his body because he could put his body back together.

A woman, who turned out to be the mate of the man they killed, came to take revenge. She was beautiful, but carried that sweet scent. She killed many people and fought with the remaining wolves. Taha Aki, now old, turned into a wolf and fought the woman. His third wife sacrificed herself by stabbing herself in the heart, so the woman would be distracted for she craved blood. The old wolf killed the woman and never came back to the tribe; instead he watched over his wife's body.

The story was riveting. It reminded me of the books on the supernatural that I had read. The cold ones sounded much like vampires. The wolves of the tribe were kind of like werewolves, but minus the changing on full moons. Billy went on with other stories, but I must've fallen asleep because Seth was shaking me to get up.

"Your mom already went home early," he informed. I got up feeling groggy, but warm. Seth and I headed to my car. The moon was almost full and the night was chilly.

"I really enjoyed the bonfire. The stories were very interesting," I said. Seth chuckled as we walked.

"You fell asleep for most of the stories," he pointed out.

I shrugged. "I thought the one about the tribe turning into wolves was really cool. It was like something out of a movie."

"Now that you know I'm a descendant of a wolf, you'll have to nicer to me or I might just eat you," he joked. I snorted and shook my head.

"Please, like that would happen. It's just a legend and all legends are not true. I don't believe in the supernatural mumbo jumbo. I might read it, but I don't believe in it," I added when Seth opened his mouth to make a retort. Seth knew about my obsession with the supernatural. My mom had mentioned it once to Sue and of course Seth was there to hear. He thought it was hilarious how I read all the things on the supernatural, but I wasn't a believer of it.

"You never know what's true or not," he responded. We had made it to my truck and I fished my keys out. I stopped as I felt that sensation of being watched again. It was very intense this time, as if whoever was watching was close by. A few clouds had covered up the moon while we were walking, but now they passed. The town was bathed in an eerie pale light

"You better get in, now," Seth warned. His voice sounded low and I thought I heard a growl. I turned toward him, but my eyes went to something else. A person was standing there across from us. The light from the moon cast a shadow on the stranger. The only thing I could see was red eyes. I stiffened as those eyes stared back at me. It was strange since I didn't hear them approach.

"S-Seth?" My hand shook as I reached for his arm. He glanced at me and then back at the person.

"Stay back, Ave. I think you should get in the car and drive as fast as you can home," he ordered. He stepped forward and blocked my view of the other person.

"No need to be hostile," a melodic voice said. I pushed myself next to Seth. The voice, although different, was very familiar.

The person stepped into the light of the moon and I couldn't help but gasp. The man had bright red hair that fell to his chin. His skin was pale and seemed to shimmer slightly in the moonlight. He was tall and lanky with a toned body. He smiled at me widely, revealing perfect white teeth. He was dressed in black slacks and a red silky dress shirt. His shoes looked new and a gold band glittered on his left ring finger.

"D-dad?" It had to be my father. Even though his features had changed, he still looked much like the man who left my mom and I. Yet, he still looked like the day he left when I was only seven. It had been ten years, so shouldn't he look older? Instead he looked much like the Cullens except he had red eyes.

"Ave, you've grown so much," he said, smiling at the shock on Seth's face. Seth looked at me and back at the man.

He clenched his fists. "You know him?"

"He is- I mean was my father. He left my mom and I ten years ago for another woman," I answered coldly. I was over my shock because this was the man who had hurt my mom. Red eyes aside, I hated his guts and would until I died.

I glared at him. "So, why are you here? Did your new woman dump you because she realized what an ass you are?"

He chuckled darkly. His red eyes seemed to darken as he stared at me. I backed up slightly as Seth stepped forward. My dad, I mean Ben, may be a jerk, but he never looked as dangerous as he did now. The word vampire raced through my mind, but I quickly squashed it down. Ben couldn't be a vampire because they didn't exist.

"You always said what you felt even when you were little. I'm actually here for your mom. Unfortunately those Cullens are visiting. I thought I would get rid of my _problem_ first to pass the time," he replied evenly.

Seth growled at him and seemed to be shaking. I had backed up against my car and stared at him. I didn't like the way he had said the word problem. His eyes remained on me the whole time, but his body looked ready to jump Seth.

"W-what are you talking about?" I whispered. His mouth pulled back into a large smile. I could see sharp fangs coming out; they gleamed in the light.

"I'm here to kill you, my dear. You see, you're in the way of me claiming your mother. I'll make your death as painless as possible," he said and then lunged. Everything happened at once. I screamed as he came at me. A ripping sound could be heard and a snarl. Suddenly he was thrown down by something sandy colored and fury.

I pressed myself against the truck and stared at the new form; Seth was nowhere in sight. There was a large, gangly wolf growling at my dad, I mean Ben. It had its teeth bared and growled furiously. Ben eyed the wolf wearily as they circled each other.

"This isn't real. I'm dreaming. This isn't real," I muttered to myself as I watched them. The wolf lunged and in a blur, Ben was on the other side. He glared at the wolf in annoyance. Then, he grinned as if an idea came to him. He started to hum softly and stared intently at the wolf. He was humming a lullaby. He use to sing me to sleep when I was younger; he had a lovely voice.

The sandy wolf grunted and seemed to be less on guard. His eyes seemed to be unfocusing, but he shook his head. Ben approached the wolf slowly while humming still. The wolf's tail drooped slightly. It looked like the wolf was falling asleep from his humming. I didn't feel any different; my heart was still racing and I was wide awake. The wolf swayed slightly as Ben creeped closer.

"S-stop," I whispered. I didn't know why, but I didn't want the strange wolf to die. The way Ben looked at the wolf, it sent shivers down my spine. He paused, but didn't stop humming. Howles suddenly filled the quiet night.

"Damn it!" Ben swore. He turned to the wolf and lunged. A scream ripped out of my mouth before it registered in my mind. Ben was thrown back as a black wolf snarled at him. The large black wolf had come out of nowhere. More wolves started to appear. Ben hesitated before rushing off out of sight. A few of the wolves followed him.

"W-what..." I felt myself sway. This was a dream, a very vivid dream. I slid against the truck as the wolves came closer to me. The last thing I saw was a worried looking Seth staring at me.

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed the story thus far.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b **


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural Freak**

**Hey everyone. So, I'm going to put this story on hold after this chapter. I have school and other fanfics to worry about. I'm hoping to come back to this story with fresh ideas. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ave groaned and rolled over. The birds were chirping too much. She huffed and sat up in her bed. She blinked and looked around. The events of last night came back in full force. She gasped and jumped out of bed. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Aunt Pipa was making pancakes and smiled as she came in.

"Morning, sleepy head, had fun at the bonfire?" she asked, cheerily. Ave opened her mouth and snapped it shut. She was dressed in her pjs and everything seemed so normal.

"W-what happened?" Aunt Pipa laughed at the confused expression on her face.

She patted her niece on the arm. "Seth brought you home because you fell asleep at the bonfire. He told me that you didn't even wake up when he poked you. It's almost eleven."

Ave's eyes widened. Had she dreamed everything that had happened to her? She rubbed her temples as if this would help clear her mind. It was strange how real the events felt. She swore she saw a giant wolf, which looked like a werewolf, and her father, who had red eyes and fangs. Then again, it could've been a dream induced by the storytelling that went on.

"I-I'm going to go out," she mumbled. Aunt Pipa frowned as she walked unsteadily back out the kitchen. Once she heard Ave close her door, she stopped her stirring and sighed.

"You better know what you're doing, Seth. I promised not to say anything, but you better keep you promise to protect her," she murmured darkly while staring out the window.

Ave hardly ate her breakfast. Her mind was occupied with the night before. She was still trying to sort out what had happened. She made up her mind to visit La Push after she ate. She quickly shoveled the food in her mouth and placed the dishes in the sink.

"Bye, Aunt Pipa," she called out without waiting for a reply. She quickly got into her truck; Seth had driven her home and then walked home. She drove like a maniac to La Push, not really caring if the cops stopped her.

She parked the truck and got out. She paced back and forth and looked around. She had been standing exactly where she was now. She remembered a man, her father, had come out of nowhere. He had said something about her being in the way. Then she remembered he lunged at her with such animalistic power. A giant sandy wolf appeared out nowhere. Seth had disappeared. She had fainted after more wolves showed up.

"It can't be real. Yet, it felt too real to be a dream," she muttered. She decided she needed to see Seth. Walking up to his house, she tried to come up with the right words. She had to know if what had happened actually happened. She knocked twice and waited.

Sue opened the door and smiled at the sight of the redhead. "Ave, how nice to see you."

"Uh, hi Ms. Clearwater. Is, uh, Seth around?" She chewed on her lower lip nervously. Sue's face fell and she gave her a sad smile.

"He left a few moments ago with some friends. They went to Seattle and won't be back until late," she explained. Ave narrowed her eyes at the excuse. Seth had never mentioned wanting to go to Seattle. He had always said La Push was exciting enough.

"Oh, well sorry to have bothered you. Have a nice." Ave waved and left. She clenched her hands in frustration. She needed answers or she felt she might go crazy. Ave glanced around, and then broke into a run. She headed for the beach. She liked the feel of the wind in her face as she ran; it helped clear her mind.

By the time she made it to the beach, her cheeks were flushed from the run. She panted and smiled a little more. She walked past the fire pit and sat on one of the dry logs. Staring out into the waves, she contemplated her thoughts.

What had happened last night must've been a dream. The legends were about vampires and shape shifting wolves. She had seen vampires and wolves. It was all a dream that she fabricated because of some old story. Yes, that was the answer because vampires and the supernatural don't exist.

"Just a dream. I was just dreaming," she said to herself. Ave gave a firm nod and stood up.

She walked around on the beach until her cell phone read twelve. She headed back to her car with a lighter step. She went to her car, but stopped when she heard an angry shout. She pursed her lips; the voice sounded much like Seth. Sneaking to the corner house she peeked around the bend. Seth seemed to be in a heated debate with Jake.

"_I thought he was suppose to be in Seattle," _Ave thought bitterly. She watched as Jake shook his head and crossed his large arms. Seth looked angry and was waving his hands.

"Why can't I tell her? She saw what happened. The man was her father!" Seth shouted. Jake gave the teen a dark look.

"If she finds out, then she might get involved. We just need to find the man and get rid of him. If the she finds out, Carlisle says the Voltaren will have to get involved. You don't want her to be changed do you?" Jake's voice was grave.

Ave had a sneaking suspicion that they were talking about her. If what they were talking about was about her "dream," it could only mean that it had happened. She hid behind the bend and breathed in deeply. Her breaths started to come out a little quicker; she was starting to hyperventilate.

"It didn't happen. They don't exist. It isn't real. Vampires and werewolves don't exist," she rasped. Ave slid down the wall and sat on her the ground. She clutched her head and tried to calm her breathing. It wasn't working. All she could think of was the man attacking her. He looked so pale, and those red eyes scared her.

"Oh god, it's not real!" she shrieked. Seth and Jake jumped and looked alarmed at the sudden voice. They both went around the bend. Seth inhaled sharply as he saw Ave sitting on the ground, shaking.

"Ave, what are you doing?" Jake asked. They approached the teen cautiously. Ave's head whipped up; her eyes were wide and held something they couldn't quite place. She got up shakily and backed up.

"N-no, it wasn't real! It can't be! Y-you, just stay away!" she shouted. Seth's eyes held shock as she backed up slowly.

"Ave, calm down. I can explain everything. Last night was real, but you're-"

"No! You're lying or I'm crazy! I don't believe in the supernatural! It's not real!" she sobbed out. Suddenly she bolted again. Ave was running out of La Push. Seth swore and ran after her. Ave had taken track back at her old school; she ran without slowing down.

She crossed the road just as a car passed by. The driver honked and nearly hit her. She darted around the car and into the woods. Seth shouted for her, but stopped when he couldn't see her.

"Damn it!" he roared. Jake came up behind him and looked into the woods. They stood silently together for a while.

"I have to find her. That maniac of a father could be out there," Seth growled. He started to shake, but a hand stopped him.

"If you run after her in that form, she'll definitely run away. We need to get the police; she's in a fragile state of mind," Jake said, quietly. Seth hissed in anger and glanced at the forest before following the Alpha back to La Push.

* * *

Ave ran until her lungs burned and her mouth felt dry. She ran until her legs gave out and fell to the ground. She landed on her knees and fell onto her back. The red haired teen felt exhausted from the run. She stared blankly at the cloudy sky as her breathing evened out. She lay in a meadow of yellowing grass.

"_I-I'm lost and crazy," _she thought to herself. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Her world felt like it was being flipped upside down and shaken until everything was out of place. Although, she read about the supernatural, Ave was a logical person. She didn't believe in things that had no solid proof.

Vampires, werewolves, the Loch Ness monster, Bigfoot weren't real because there was never solid evidence. Ave just liked to read about the supernatural for fun. It made her feel free and little again. Reading about things that did not exist was her escape from the real world.

"They don't exist. Vampires aren't real; last night was only a dream," she said to try and reassure herself. Her hands shook as she tried to calm down. Everything was wrong; her world was falling apart. She had only been living in Forks for a few months, and her life was changing for the worst.

"He's just humoring me. Seth knows that I don't believe in that stuff. They were talking about something else," she rambled. She sat up and looked around. She only saw trees surrounding the clearing. She had no idea where she was or how to get back. She reached for her phone and glanced at the screen. It was only two, and she had no signal.

"Damn, stupid!" Ave had the urge to toss her phone, but decided against it. The clearing was peaceful, and she felt tired from running. Ave fell back down and closed her eyes. She listened as the birds fluttered and chirped. The faint buzz of bugs filled her ears. She stiffened as she felt goose bumps form on her arms. Someone was watching her.

She sat up slowly and looked around. She didn't see anyone, though. The feeling of being watched didn't disappear. She scrambled to her feet and spun around, looking for anything that indicated that someone else was there.

"Always intuitive, my dear," a cold voice commented from behind her. She spun around and nearly fell back. Her father stood a few feet from her in the same clothes as last night. Her breathing hitched as she met his red eyes.

"N-no, y-you're not real! I'm hallucinating or dreaming, again!" she cried. Ben chuckled at the look of fear that flashed across her features. He grinned widely, showing gleaming white teeth. Ave grimaced and stepped back.

He chuckled again. "I'm real Ave. Last night happened. You can deny it all you want, but the truth is this is all happening. Vampire exist; the supernatural exists."

She shook her head fervently. Ben stepped forward and she stepped back. She kept her eyes on him the whole time.

"W-why?" she whispered. The red haired man quirked an eyebrow.

"Why what? Why do I want to kill you? Why am I here? Why am I like this?" he mocked. Ave's eyes flashed with anger, but the fear was still there.

He stepped forward. "I'm here for your mother. She is going to become my mate. The woman I met, when you were little, changed me. She became annoying, so I killed her. You are in the way. Your mother will not join me unless you're no longer here. Once your gone, I can come and claim my prize," he explained, sounding bored.

Ave's eyes widened. She knew he never gave up if he really wanted something. He would do anything to get what he wanted.

"Y-you've changed." She stepped back some more and hit the back of a tree. His red eyes didn't flicker from her form. He had had a lazy smile, but scowled darkly at her.

"After being changed, I became the man I was meant to be. I only acted as the gentle father for your mother. I never wanted you, but your mother was thrilled to have a baby," he spat. She blinked at the new piece of information.

"You never wanted me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Ben gave her a nod; his eyes were cold and he seemed to be out of patients. She heard humming and gasped. He was humming a faint melody. She put her hands over her ears, but he just shook his head.

"Once you hear it, you can't block the feeling of sleep. Of course on vampire, they don't fall asleep. They're more frozen in place," he mused. He continued his nameless humming. Ave felt her eyes droop. They felt heavy and her arms fell away from her ears. She leaned against the tree for support. Ben stepped closer until he was standing toe to toe with her.

"I-I...dream..." she slurred. Her eyes closed and she slumped against the tree. Her breathing went steady. Her father stopped humming and grinned. He touched her neck; she flinched, but kept sleeping.

"Stay away from her!" A shout filled the silent air. The sound of ripping was heard and then a growl. Seth bared his canines at the vampire. Ben scoffed at him.

"I'm not afraid of a mutt," he sneered. His hands fell against bark. His eyes flashed in anger as he saw that the teen was no longer near him. Instead, she was in between Edward and Bella. A few more wolves appeared from behind Seth. The man swore as he realized he was outnumbered and out powered.

"Don't think I'll lose so easily," he warned before dashing off in a blur. The wolves followed, leaving the sleeping girl with the two vampires.

* * *

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


End file.
